


Forbidden fruit

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: 光从希斯拉德那里拿来了几本书，看著看著就让他脸红心跳起来。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 12





	Forbidden fruit

**Author's Note:**

> 是很早以前群内聊的梗～这次就干脆写出来了～

事情的起因有些奇特，不如说是一个谁也没预料到的开端。

在这亚马乌罗提的校园里面，几乎人人都知道哈迪斯与光这两个人。他们同出同入，模样十分亲密。但如果要问他们两个是不是在交往，却又都说不是，只是朋友而已。

然而若要说是朋友，这又显得太过亲密了一些。曾有人在得到了他们并没有交往的答覆后，满心期待认为自己有机会可以追求其中某一人。然而细细观察了他们相处的情况后，几乎所有人都认为这不过是一个没有理由的骗局罢了。就那样的相处模式，谁能相信他们说他们没在一起？而就是有人不信邪，打算去试探一下地对其中一人告白。但是不管是哪个人，或许是困扰或许是冷淡，他们虽说都是一个人来的，但是另一个人总是在不远处等待。在拒绝了爱慕者以后，他们甚至会一起牵著手去吃东西。

自此之后，所有人都在心底给他们打上了情侣标签，只是不明白这两人到底为什么不承认这情侣身份。不同于外界或许对同性情侣关系有些挞伐，在这亚马乌罗提这是没有这样的事情。是同性情侣或者异性情侣都无所谓，亚马乌罗提的市民都愿意给予祝福。甚至在这个开放的城市，就连非同一种族的伴侣法案目前都在审查中，许多人为了如何断定非人种族是否与人抱有同样情感或者是人的一厢情愿进行激烈辩论，每天都有不同角度的议题展开讨论。

没有人知道他们为什么没有承认自己在交往，唯有一个他们共通的好友大概明白这可能是这两人在这方面近乎奇迹的迟钝也说不定。根据他们共同好友指出，他们从小就在一起生活，或许是因为这样的因素才没有让他们察觉他们这样的相处与情感早就已经是情侣的级别。在他们看来，或许自己这样只是对待从小一起长大的朋友才有的反应。

他们这样的关系在亚马乌罗提大多人看来都有些奇特，有些人猜测他们什么时候才会意识到这份感情的特殊，有些人则是开始以他们为原型提笔创作。尽管那些小说中的人物各有不同的姓名，脾气以及外貌都有些许修改。然而几乎看了这些创作的人，第一个会想到的也就是他们了。

「希斯拉德？你在做什么？」

一个午后，光有些好奇地问著希斯拉德。希斯拉德看著精神不太好的样子，他身边摆了几本样书一样的东西，从封面看上去好像是什么精美而内容深邃的个人出版品。光知道希斯拉德喜好文学，有时候会去参加一些相关的展览与同好交流。他猜测这大概就是希斯拉德准备参展的东西，一般他不会在这时候打扰希斯拉德，只是此时他有东西要和对方拿，只能打扰了。

「没什么……啊，你是来拿之前说好的书吧？」希斯拉德有些恍惚地抬头，接连几天赶稿制作与人交流的书本就花了他不少时间。他从旁边拿起了一个纸袋，里面有之前他答应交给光的东西。光拿了这纸袋以后连忙告词，随后有些快乐地走到了哈迪斯的家，进去打算和对方消磨一下午的时间。最近哈迪斯的父母和光的父母一起出门旅游，他可以在哈迪斯家待到很晚，甚至是直接住下来也无所谓。

哈迪斯迎接了他，两人先是把一些比较麻烦的作业一起写了写以后就靠在一起看书。光拿的是希斯拉德给他的东西，哈迪斯看的则是之前一直想看的名著。他们安静地看了会儿书，看著看著光就有些躁动不安起来。

他没想到希斯拉德给他的是这样的书，他看的两本书故事内容很简单，描写的是一对在校园谈恋爱的情侣。光看著看著，不知道为什么会想到哈迪斯与自己。明明书中的内容各有不同，不管是名字也好或者外表也好都有不同，但是他就是这样联想到了彼此。他快速翻动著书页，想要让自己脸上的热度降下来。然而光太小看这本书了，在前面暧昧试探与告白后，这书还有更进一步的内容。那些内容看得光脸红心跳，就连性器也稍稍起了反应。他在书页与哈迪斯间来回看了好几眼，原先他以为自己这行动隐蔽，应该不至于被哈迪斯发现，然而这样的动作又怎么可能瞒得过哈迪斯？

哈迪斯有些无奈地放下了书本，转头问起他到底怎么了。光有些支支吾吾，像是想说什么又不知道该不该说的模样。看著他这磨蹭的样子，哈迪斯推测这大概是和他看的那书有关系。他把手摊开，示意光把书交给自己。光连忙从原本的位置绷开，一下子拉开了两人的距离。这过激的反应明显就有些什么，哈迪斯也没追上前，只是拍了拍自己身边的位置示意光坐回来。

一如他所预料，光乖乖地坐了回来也把手上的书交给他了。哈迪斯看了几眼，这书外表看著没有什么问题，那么应该就是内容的部分。他快速翻著书页，一目十行地滑过，很快他就理解了光为什么会这样。毕竟就算有不同设定，但是他总觉得书中描写的人怎么看都是自己与光。那恋爱酸涩的情感，两人在校园的约会圣地告白然后交合。

以文章来说这本书算是不错的存在。前面关于感情的描写细腻，而后描写肉欲的部分也很到位。哈迪斯看著光扭捏的坐姿，看著应该是已经有些兴奋了。

真是小孩子。哈迪斯在心中忍不住这么想，尽管他们两个年岁相当，他有时候也觉得光这样的反应太过幼稚天真。当然他并不讨厌光这样的反应，不如说是有些可爱。只是这样的情感哈迪斯必定不会承认，所以他只是看著吞吞吐吐的光，故意等著他开口。

「哈迪斯……我们试试看好不好……」光小声地说著，声音小得几乎听不见。然而哈迪斯还是听见了，他看著光说完以后马上低头，看著似乎很不好意思。

「好啊……」在一阵沉默之后，率先开口的是哈迪斯。他说出话以后才发现自己的喉咙有些干，声音有些低哑。他的喉咙有些痒，有些想喝水，但是看著眼前的光他又放弃了去拿水的打算。光猛地抬头看著很是诧异，似乎是没想到他真的会答应。他们两个又停在那里半天没有动作，直到哈迪斯开始靠过去轻轻地亲吻光，手在他的裤子上面打转哄著他把裤子脱下来。

「一……一定要脱吗？」那声音实在很小，小得如果不是哈迪斯有仔细听，可能就会这么忽略过去。哈迪斯看了光一下，询问对方是不是想要尝试看看。如果要尝试的话那必定是要脱裤子的，如果不想尝试那也无所谓，他们就把这本书放到一边继续去看其他的书也好。

「我要尝试……」光鼓足勇气说了，就像是害怕自己或者哈迪斯反悔一样，很快站起来脱了裤子。他的裤子落到了地面，直直坠落光的脚踝处。光不好意思地在哈迪斯面前弯下腰，把裤子捡起来收到一边。现在的光有些庆幸他们本来就在哈迪斯的房间，不然现在要是在客厅他还真没这个胆子。「这样可以吗？」

面对光的询问，哈迪斯有些沉默地看了一会儿光，他没想到自己这样的理由对方马上就接受了还照做。他想起了光曾经的梦想就是成为外派人员或者调查员，到处乱跑去看看这多采多姿的世界。他开始有些担心，这人怎么好像别人说什么都信，一下子让脱裤子就脱裤子了？想到这里哈迪斯有些恼地拍了一下光裸露出来的大腿。光抖了一下，看著有些不知所措。

「到床上去。」哈迪斯这么说了，光也照做了。他看起来有些紧张，抱著哈迪斯的枕头看著有些害怕。然而即使这么明显的害怕，光也没有说出不要或者拒绝。哈迪斯慢吞吞地拍了拍光的腿，故意不看那垂在双腿间的性器已经稍稍有了些反应。

「你转过去，趴著把屁股抬起来。」哈迪斯简短地下著命令。光默默照做也没多说什么，毕竟现在他很紧张，除了相信哈迪斯之外他也没有别的想法。这样乖巧的光点燃了哈迪斯的欲望，年轻人吞了吞口水，压下自己股间的热意看著光的后穴。那个地方看著软软小小的，有著好看的颜色只是看著有点干。他的手指轻轻戳了一下那个部位，光下意识地后躲，粉色的肉穴还一缩一缩地看著有些可爱。

「别乱动，不然弄受伤了怎么办？」哈迪斯沉下声音，光就不动了。他从旁边拿出了护手霜。细细涂抹在了手上以后去碰触光的后穴。光的后穴很柔软，在哈迪斯把手指伸进去以后就这么觉得。又软又湿的后穴夹著他的手指，光小声地喘气听著不像是哭也不像是感到快乐，大概就是单纯的紧张。哈迪斯稍稍换了个姿势，好把自己的手指往光体内推更多一些。光发出了紧张的呜咽声，却没有让哈迪斯停下来。哈迪斯小心地摸著那柔软的部位，手上的护手霜都给这高温给弄得软化了。

点点白色的液体从光的股间流下，看著就好像是被人射满了精液一样。哈迪斯的脸也染上了红色，他很庆幸光现在把自己的脸埋在枕头里面，不然大概又要大呼小叫一下。他的性器有些滚烫，有些想要这么直接进入光的后穴。反正这也是这家伙想的不是吗？看了点书就说想要尝试，真是什么话都敢说。哈迪斯一边慢慢地将手指在光的体内转动，一边忍不住这样想。

「哈迪斯…哈迪斯…好奇怪啊……」光的声音有些软呼呼地，就连他自己都没意识到自己说话这样软还带著鼻音。他一开始确实有些担心，毕竟后面那位置怎么看都不是拿来欢爱用的。书中描写那人一开始也会喊疼，所以大概至少最开始的时候会让人不舒服。然而出乎他意料之外的是，哈迪斯的碰触很轻柔，不会让他感受到疼痛甚至有种奇怪的感觉从底下升起。

光感觉到自己的后穴被扩张，有点古怪又有点痒。他听见了一点点的水声，大概是哈迪斯手上的护手霜被弄得有些融化的缘故。但是光也莫名地觉得，那或许不是护手霜融化，而是他的后穴里面也学著分泌出了液体也不一定。他对性爱这样的东西了解不算多，从之前看过的那篇小说来看大概后面也是会出水吧？但是如果出水的话不是告诉哈迪斯自己很想做吗？

光害羞地把自己又往枕头里面埋了埋，好像这样就可以抵抗脸上高烧的温度。他的屁股翘得有些高，他得用全部的理智压抑自己免得自己的屁股要摇晃起来去追寻哈迪斯的手指。他觉得自己的性器有些反应了，明明只是这么被摸著居然就起反应让他很不好意思。光默默在心中背著公式，想要靠那些复杂的公式让自己冷静一些。然而他背著背著，就想起哈迪斯当时是怎么教自己这些东西的。那时候他大概是窝在哈迪斯怀中，对方的下巴有时候会不客气地放在自己头上，有时候则是和他的脸很靠近。光从小就很喜欢这种窝在哈迪斯怀中的感觉，小时候是觉得很温暖很开心，长大了以后则是有了那么点自己的小心思。

他想自己是喜欢哈迪斯的，只是不知道哈迪斯对自己是什么样的看法。有了这样的念头，他又想起哈迪斯低声说著公式演算方法的模样，还有那从对方身上传来的气味。那平日抓著笔的修长手指，现在正在自己的体内抽插旋转。

「呜……」光发出了小小的声音，他觉得自己的性器又要硬了。

相对于光，哈迪斯要安静许多。只是安静许多不代表呼吸没有混乱，他的呼吸比平常略微加快，沉默地用手指玩弄光的后穴，他其实原本打算简单摸摸就退出去，毕竟今天的话什么都没有准备好，直接让光做到最后好像也不太好。但是光偏偏发出了那样可爱的声音，像是哭泣又像是对性的满足与渴望。他告诉自己应该对光的身体多检查检查，会有这样的反应可能是哪里不舒服呢？于是他的手指也就这么放到了越里面的地方。

他小心地探索著光的身体，那比自己小一些的阴茎已经有了反应，微微翘了起来。一般来说，哈迪斯对别的男性的阴茎一点兴趣也都没有。那就是性器官以及排尿的器官，没有任何的意义。然而光的阴茎看著就有些可爱，光的性器对比他腿部的皮肤要白得多，最前端还有一点粉红。那性器慢慢地翘了起来，却没有人去理会看著有点可怜。他有些想要摸摸那个性器，上下轻轻抚摸套弄，顶端粉红的部位可以用手指玩弄搔刮。他会用拇指稍稍弄开光前端的小口，摩擦那里让光颤抖不已。

这房间里的空气有些热，哈迪斯的手指动作越来越快，特别是在发现光体内某一点他似乎很有反应以后就有意无意去摩擦那里。光完全没有声音了，抱著枕头几乎要把自己闷死一样完全不肯出来。但是他的屁股却追寻著哈迪斯的手指，每一次被摸到那个部位他的阴茎也会跟著跳了跳。哈迪斯加快速度抚摸那处，摸得光浑身发软几乎要倒下来。也不知道过了多久，这两个沉浸于此的年轻人压根没有注意到时光的流逝。光在哈迪斯这样的触摸下被摸得高潮了，他带著哭腔射了出来，直接把哈迪斯的床给弄脏。那深色的床单上面有一堆浓稠带著腥味的白浊，再再都告诉这两个年轻人他们做了什么。

「对…对不起……」尽管是被哈迪斯这么摸了出来，光还是觉得很抱歉。在哈迪斯手指抽出以后，光连忙想要用自己的衣服去擦床上的那东西，却是给哈迪斯制止了。

「我换一条床单就好了，这也没有什么。」哈迪斯如此说着，声音里面似乎也染了一点情欲。他的性器在裤子里面绷得很紧，涨得让他有些难受。光的眼睛有些红，也不知道是因为高潮过后就会如此，还是因为他把自己在枕头里面闷得太过了。他看着哈迪斯眨了眨眼，那有点奇怪的姿势让他瞬间明白对方也有了反应。

哈迪斯原本并不想要对现在的光做些什么，他在心底盘算自己去浴室用冷水冲一冲应该也就好了。然而光眼睛却亮闪闪地扑了上来，就这么光着屁股扑到了他的怀中。

「我帮你吧！让我帮你好不好，哈迪斯？」

听到这话的哈迪斯有些想笑，光到底知不知道自己在说些什么？明明是触碰别人性器这样的事情，怎么在光口中说起来就像是替他跑个腿，或者把实验的成果拿过来一样？或许是出于一些想要教训光的心，哈迪斯没说好也没说不好，就任由光像是小狗刨土一样待点兴奋地将他的性器从裤子里面拿出。

「好大？！」光看到这样尺寸的性器有些呆住，尽管他在看书的时候不免也稍稍想过哈迪斯的性器会是怎么个模样，但是这样的尺寸还是让他很震惊。他有些手足无措，不太知道自己该做些什么。要说是像平常那样的话，给自己套弄跟去套弄别人的性器这可不一样啊。

「你看够没？看够我就收起来了。」光听见哈迪斯这样说，似乎有些不高兴。光连忙摇头，换了一个姿势从床上爬下来跪坐到哈迪斯双腿之间。  
「我来！我来！」他说完这话又看到哈迪斯有些无语的表情，似乎用表情表现出了你到底在说什么啊的无奈。光才不管这些，他只是鼓足勇气，小心地把自己的手放到了哈迪斯的性器上。哈迪斯的性器很热，在他手放上去以后跳了两下不说，还又涨大了一圈。光没想到这东西还能更大，迟疑了一小会儿之后就开始慢慢抚摸套弄起来。

老实说，光的这个动作并不算熟练。就算他给自己套弄过，帮别人弄这也是第一次。他或许知道自己舒服的地方在哪里，但是触碰别人这就显得生疏许多。然而哈迪斯的阴茎还是不免兴奋起来了，毕竟这光是看就已经是一个很吸引人的场景。光在他的双腿间小心地触碰他的性器，尽管动作让人觉得有点不快不慢，却是很认真而努力地想要让自己快乐。光是意识到这点，哈迪斯的性器就又大了一些。

他喜欢光，他觉得光也喜欢他。他很早就觉得，他们在一起那是迟早的事情。他已经想好了如果这小子再不告白，那么他会约光去看夜空。他会提前预约好亚马乌罗提的天文馆，带著光用望远镜看星星，然后给他讲解一下天文知识。讲解天文知识他可以给光看某个星球，那是与他名字的典故有相关的星球，上面还有著一个大大的爱心。他相信光会答应他，从那之后他们就会是情侣了。

只是他没想到这小子居然看书都能看出反应，还会问他说能不能试试看。这到底该说是大胆还是什么，哈迪斯已经不明白了。只是现在也不是思考这事情的好时机，现在光乖巧地跪坐在他面前，小心地触碰他的性器这怎么看都足以让人兴奋。只是光的动作还是太不熟练了，好几次让哈迪斯差点到了顶端，却又因为后来放慢的速度缓了下来。这一来二去地，倒是显得有些折磨人了。他有些无奈地想要光放开自己，然而他才拍了拍光的手，光似乎以为他是催促什么一般，直接一张口就把他性器前端给含了进去。

哈迪斯愣住了，他是万万没想到光会做到这样的地步。光看起来有些紧张有些难受，却也小心地收好牙齿没咬到他的东西。他的性器被包裹在喜欢的人的口腔里面，光还学著不知道哪里学来的技巧小心地舔吮他的阴茎。

光一吞入哈迪斯的阴茎就有些后悔，这倒不是说他不愿意给哈迪斯口交，而是他根本不会。他不好意思对哈迪斯说，其实他看的那本书已经是第二本，先前还有一本比较薄的就写了这事。只是那样的书并没有详细说在嘴中塞了这么大的一个东西，到底该怎么舔才会让对方快乐。只是小心学著如何把自己的牙齿收好不要碰到哈迪斯的阴茎，就已经花费光不少精力。他小心地用舌头舔著哈迪斯的阴茎，舔著那前端以及柱身。剩馀实在是吞不下的部位，光只能用自己的手去辅助，轻轻上下摸著那柱身以及底下的囊袋。他吸得有些不成章法，好几次都很想吐。但是他忍了下来，因为听见了哈迪斯的喘息声。那闷闷的喘息声大概听上去是舒服的，而这样代表舒服的声音就给光很大的动力。

他不停舔弄哈迪斯的性器，几次吞不下难以呼吸就稍稍吐出来吸吮前端或者用舌头努力拨弄那个小口的位置。哈迪斯把手放到了光的头上，有那么几次光以为哈迪斯会抓著他的头发深喉，有些害怕又觉得如果是哈迪斯的话应当是无所谓的。

然而哈迪斯没有这样做，只是轻轻摸著他的头发，稍稍按压了一下他的脑袋。光乖巧地在一个深呼吸后把那东西吞到了最里面的位置，努力压抑著呕吐的反应给哈迪斯来一次深喉。其实光也不确定自己这样做到底对不对，他只是努力学著这么做了。

事实证明他的作法大概是对的，哈迪斯的手压在他的头上，阴茎抵在他喉咙深处射了出来。那东西又多又浓，把光呛得直咳嗽，就连眼泪都出来了。哈迪斯连忙拉开他检查一下，光可怜兮兮地对他张开嘴伸出舌头，意思是说你看我多努力，却不知道自己这样的动作在别人看来有多色情。哈迪斯几乎想要打这人的屁股，这是都学了些什么啊？

偏偏光完全没有这样的认知，给他看了看嘴以后就连声问刚刚那样舒服不舒服？喜不喜欢？如果喜欢的话我再学。

「你要用什么学？」哈迪斯的眼睛危险地眯了起来，只要光说得有什么不对就要狠狠地教训教训他。光看著似乎也察觉到了危机，连忙说就是拿长条蔬菜之类的东西练习。

「算了吧，你这样我还怕你到时候咬我。」哈迪斯这么说著，并不讶异光低下头去看著有点沮丧。他直接把光拉起来以后推倒在床上，看著对方惊讶的眼神然后慢慢往下，直接把光的性器含入口中。说起来这也是哈迪斯第一次给别人口交，但是或许是因为光的那东西没有那么大，或者是就学习的举一反三而言哈迪斯要好得多，至少在这上面他看著没有光狼狈。

其实就现阶段而言，哈迪斯的技术也实在称不上好，就连节奏也都有些问题。然而那对现在的光来说也已经十分足够了，不如说已经有些太厉害了。光可以说是在哈迪斯含入他阴茎的下一秒就倒在床上，又是想要闪躲又是想要放松好用全身心去感受这次的口交。哈迪斯的口腔以及舌头舔弄技巧在光看来已经近乎于完美，这么个舔法让他很快又兴奋起来，甚至有些无法抵抗。他的身体完全不受他的控制，在浑身颤抖与哭腔里面高潮。在射入哈迪斯嘴中的瞬间他脑袋一片空白，只是把自己的存货射空，在对方舔弄已经射空的阴茎时候微微颤抖。

两个年轻人交换了一个带著各自液体的吻，味道不算好，但是却亲得有些难分难舍。光依偎在哈迪斯的怀中，也不怎么在乎那被弄脏的部位了，只是脸红红地偷偷傻笑。

「哈迪斯，我们这是在一起了吗？以后你就是我男朋友了？」他笑著这么问著哈迪斯，眼睛蓝得不可思议，有些像是亚马乌罗提顶的万里晴空。哈迪斯抱著他点点头，亲亲他的脸颊又摸了摸怀中的人。他们并没有马上睡著，靠在一起说了一会儿话才觉得累。他们也懒得去把睡裤穿起来，就这么一起睡了。

**

隔天参加展览的希斯拉德在整理摊位的时候摸出了一本书，他看了一会儿封面觉得这书似乎不该在这里。毕竟这东西怎么看，应该都在自己给光的袋子里才是。

「！！！！」希斯拉德想到了什么，连忙抓起电话直接打了过去。电话无人接听，也不知道光到底看了那些书没有。他忐忑地参展，甚至这回推了同好的邀请提前回去。他抓了礼物直接去了哈迪斯家，按下门铃只希望不要有什么不好的事情发生。

门过了一会儿才打开，哈迪斯跟光一起出来迎接他。希斯拉德先是把买好的土产递了出去，随后仔细看著他们两个的反应。哈迪斯和光的反应看著与平时没什么不同，如果不是希斯拉德回头的时候从玻璃倒影上面看见他们两个偷偷接吻，大概都不会发现。

啊。

希斯拉德懂了，他的书似乎在这两人的关系之间起到了什么作用。他微笑地对光挥手道别，婉拒了对方留他下来吃晚餐的邀请。他只是脚步轻快地离开，将空间留给这对小情侣。

END


End file.
